The Final Sayonara
by HaibaraDaiFan
Summary: Haibara's Final Sayonara. It's a oneshot.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Detective Conan

The Final Sayonara

An almost-silent figure made its way out of their bed and out to the hallway. Slowly, as if in some sort of trance, the figure moved to another room at the end of the hallway. They turned the doorknob quietly, pushing open the door, and shutting it behind them with the same almost undetectable amount of noise. The figure moved oddly towards a desk upon which a lit computer monitor rested. The person's fingers searched for, and eventually found, both pen and paper. No tears fell down the person's face as they put the pen to paper, ink flowing out in the form of words.

_If you're reading this, then you are probably snooping around someplace where you shouldn't be. Next, you should be wondering what this note is, what it's about, who it's directed to, and if it relates to anything you had wanted to find out. Before you continue, please realize that this isn't me running away. This isn't me being a coward. This is me knowing when I'm not needed. A point in time comes when you realize that even if you were to scream out, there'd be no one to hear. The children are kind, Hakase is kind, but even if I tried to tell them, they wouldn't understand. If I literally screamed they'd never be able to understand why. They couldn't tell and I'd simply go back to keeping to myself. Eventually I might spill over, you see. And what about you, you might be asking that in that annoying angry tone of yours. You have Ran. The only purpose I've served you is to free you from your chains. It seems that I've lost my way a bit now, Kudo-kun. Somewhere near this note you should find a pill reminiscent of the one you were forced to take. Whenever you feel like returning to your original form, it will be your key. Mind you, you won't be Conan ever again after that. So do what you must to ensure the safety of your secret. Or if you wish to tell it and reveal it, either way it's not my business. Now that my life's worth has run out, I'll be leaving. Sayonara, Kudo-kun._

The author of the note placed the cap on the pen and placed the pen down on the desk. She wasn't a kid. She wasn't an adult either. This wasn't a teenage dilemma though. She was adult age stuck in a child's body. Her life only was kept in order to serve an organization of killers. That changed when she met Kudo-kun. But now her new life's reason had ended as well. Keeping these kinds of secrets until the end of time didn't set well with her. She knew better than to just commit suicide. However going to her old body was basically the same thing, except the children wouldn't recognize it. Unknown lady versus Haibara Ai. The girl made her way up the stairs and out the door into the cold air. The only thing she had with her was a small packet containing the only possible reason she could find to continue living.

In the freezing cold she walked, looking as if she were half dead. Inside she felt so drenched with emotions that she went numb, her rationalization finally gone. She was like a walking corpse as she reached her destination. In her hands rested the only information she had on the Organization. All the proof she could give she provided. And with the turning on of a machine, feeding the papers through, and using a special virus, every fax machine in all of Japan received that information. The only way to make sure no one saw it now was to kill every single person in Japan with a fax machine.

Haibara walked outside of the shop she had just broken into and walked over to the public bathrooms. When she was safely inside of the stall she pulled out the pill. Her eyes wouldn't focus properly, she was light headed, but she couldn't feel anything. The girl swallowed the drug and immediately felt the effects. This time it'd be permanent. She'd die as 'Sherry' traitor to the organization. The heat washed over her and the insane amount of pain finally reached the point where she could no longer stand it. A scream ripped from her throat as her body began to grow. Somehow she managed to stay conscious. Breathing heavily, she stumbled over to the place where she had left a bag of women's clothes last night.

Shiho forced herself to move and put on the clothes that she could now comfortably fit into. Shivering, she made herself move outside again. She smirked as she caught what time it was. The world was waking up and making their way to wherever they planned to go. They'd wake up to the mysterious information waiting to put the organization behind bars forever. She didn't even move when she felt the cold gun against her head.

"Now you've done it, Sherry. I'm not surprised it was you. Who else would chance sending information like that to the whole world?" Shiho closed her eyes. She didn't even want to know what might happen to her now that Gin finally got his obsessive hands on her.

"Good job then, eh, Gin?" She hissed, hearing the approach of her freedom. "Give me five more seconds to live." The man laughed roughly.

"Like it'd matter!" Shiho pushed herself off from the wall where she had been leaning and made a mad dash towards the train tracks. Gin followed her. "Sherry! Running away is futile!"

The almost-adult girl flung herself over the ticket gates and to the tracks, waiting for the train to come just a bit closer. She could hear it coming closer, faster and faster. She grinned wildly at the man who had obsessed over her for so long. Suddenly she erupted with laughter.

"Gin! I win! You'll never get me, you won't be the one to kill me! I get the last laugh!" She screamed, her voice crazed. His expression was enough for her. She watched as her words registered in his brain. He raised his gun to beat the train, but she had already flung herself backwards. Her body and the train collided.

_I set everyone free._

AN: Don't ask what this is. I really, really am not sure. This is what happens when people write because they are just feeling. Storm of emotions I guess. Is it rushed? Probably. However let it reflect the quick and insane death. The change from a sleepy night into a frantic morning and a life's end. Or just consider it the life saver of Chisana Himitsu's chapter four, because I almost wrote that instead. So review.


End file.
